Esta es la noche
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Theo/Daphne con la canción 22 de Taylor Swift. Esta historia participa en el reto Amortentia al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Amortentia al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Sonfic con la canción 22 de Taylor Swift.

Esta es la noche. . .

En la que nos olvidaremos de las señales de muerte

Nos sentimos felices, libres, confusos y solos al mismo tiempo.

Es miserable y mágico, oh sí.

Es la noche perfecta, la noche que necesitas desde hace tanto tiempo. Es la noche en la que te olvidarás de la guerra, de los mortífagos, de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años. Es la noche en la que celebrarás tu libertad. Tú, Daphne Greengrass eres libre y estás dispuesta a festejarlo durante semanas si tu cuerpo te lo permite; pero no vas a hacerlo sola.

Has arrastrado a Theo contigo y aunque no para de quejarse y de decir que no le gustan los lugares llenos de gente te ha seguido hasta la discoteca muggle. No quieres encontrarte con nadie conocido. Solo estaréis él y tú, bailando y divirtiéndoos. Solo él, tú, y dos copas de wisky con las que brindar por vosotros, por los amigos que han sobrevivido y por los que han quedado atrás.

Theo sonríe mientras brindáis una vez más y tú le devuelves la sonrisa. Estás tan cerca de él que puedes oler el wisky de su aliento. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, alejada ya del miedo y la incertidumbre, te permites reconocer que lo que hay entre vosotros dista mucho de ser una simple amistad. Lo besas en los labios. Sabe a wisky, a libertad y a victoria.

Esta es la noche en la que nos olvidaremos de las señales de muerte.

Es hora.


	2. Chahpter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Amortentia al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Esta es la noche. . .

En la que nos olvidaremos de los corazones rotos.

Nos sentimos felices, libres, confusos y solos de la mejor manera posible.

Es miserable y mágico, oh sí.

La primera vez que realmente te diste cuenta de que verdaderamente lo amabas fue en una fiesta de Halloween. Teníais dieciséis años y tu cita de aquella noche se había largado nada más conseguir lo que quería de ti. No te importó demasiado. Tú tampoco querías nada más de él. Al menos eso es lo que intentabas hacerte creer.

Bajaste a la sala común y lo viste. Estaba sentado solo en uno de los sofás, observando a la multitud que reía o bailaba. No sonreía, más bien parecía aburrido. Tú te acercaste y te sentaste a su lado. Él se volvió para mirarte y comenzásteis a hablar. Fue una conversación sin importancia. Hasta que él te sugirió subir a su habitación. Quería hablarte de algo más privado.

Si hubiera sido otro hubieras pensado que quería acostarse contigo. Sin embargo, se trataba de Theo y en efecto, era verdad que solo quería hablar. Así que os tumbásteis en su cama y hablásteis. Él te preguntó por tu cita y tú acabaste contándoselo todo: que él solo quería tener sexo contigo, que todos los chicos eran iguales, que finjías que no te importaba pero que estabas harta de que nadie viera más allá de tu belleza, de que solo te quisieran por ser hermosa. Él no dijo nada. Cuando terminaste se limitó a abrazarte y a susurrar que eras hermosa e inteligente y astuta y divertida y mordaz y un millón de cosas más que él podía ver perfectamente. Su aliento olía a uvas, seguramente por el licor que habían servido en la fiesta, y su voz era dulce y suave. Entendiste lo que te quería decir y pensaste en besarlo mas no lo hiciste. En lugar de eso apoyaste la cabeza en su pecho y cerraste los ojos. Theo veía todo lo que tú eras, todo lo que los demás parecían ignorar. No querías estropearlo con una relación. No podías permitirte perderlo.

Esta es la noche en la que nos olvidaremos de los corazones rotos.

Es hora.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto amortentia al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.

Esta es la noche. . .

En la que acabaremos soñando en lugar de durmiendo.

Todo estará bien si me mantienes a tu lado.

Todo estará bien si simplemente continuamos bailando.

La segunda vez que te diste cuenta ya teníais diecisiete y él había estado contigo en demasiadas situaciones como para que se te pasara si quiera por la cabeza que fuera a abandonarte alguna vez. Por aquel tiempo en que los días eran un infierno y las noches un conjunto de pesadillas, él y tú habíais establecido una rutina secreta, una especie de ritual que os daba fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

Se trataba de chocolate, como si hubiérais visto a un dementor. Theo había ido a las cocinas al inicio del curso y había traído consigo la tableta. Un mordisco por cada maldición, un mordisco por cada humillación, un mordisco por cada lágrima. Al final acabásteis perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas tabletas llegásteis a gastar.

En aquel tiempo en que érais odiados por todo el colegio por creeros enemigos y por vosotros mismos porque ninguno de los dos deseaba formar parte de aquello, en aquel tiempo te diste cuenta de que no solo lo querías, lo amabas, lo amabas de verdad y aún así, a pesar de saber que él nunca te fallaría, seguiste sin decirle nada. No era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en amor. Era más fácil sufrir con el otro si solo era un amigo. Sería más fácil elegir cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo si no os habíais prometido nada.

Ahora, sin embargo, en esa discoteca muggle, puedes pensar en el pasado curso y recordar solamente el sabor del chocolate y Theo debe de saberlo. Siempre ha tenido una capacidad especial para comprender lo que estás sintiendo. Saca dos pequeños trozos envueltos en papel de plata que por su dulce olor no pueden ser otra cosa y te tiende uno de ellos. Los últimos trozos de la última tableta para celebrar el fin del tormento, el triunfo del amor.

Esta es una de esas noches en la que acabaremos soñando en lugar de durmiendo.


End file.
